justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Breto
|status = Alive |nationality = Lebanese |species = Human |gender = |location = Beirut, Lebanon |height = 182cm |weight = 73kg |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown }} Tom Jason Breto, commonly known as "Announcer", is a minor character who has appeared in the Anti-Dater Story and is known to have an important the role in the Tourney of announcing the winner of the tournament match and for counting down before a tournament match. Biography Early Life He was born in Lebanon in 1986. He founded out that his school was a sheer disaster, despite his generally high grades. He didn't drop out of school, but he didn't go to a university, either. His dream was to become an announcer, and he was able to become one of the most successful announcers in the world. Tournaments He ran his first tournament at 20, near a cave. He ran many tournaments around the world, but he also organized other projects, which are a spawn center (a floating base where they attempted to fight off daters, in particular, two mature queens: Pan and Mimi), an underground world for leisure purposes and he set up a temporary end of the world map for fighting for fun. However, at 32, he officially ran his final tournament area and works there. Though, his job isn't only announcing winners/countdowns on the current tournament, but he also works for selling tickets on the same place, only when there is a major tournament event. Samantha-Maria Conditionera works as a janitor, a snack seller and a chef, all in one, in this entire place. Cultural Island Anti-Dater Story He created the registration office and he was the one who announced a couple of announcements, including the following: * Preparing for the war. * Destroying the main city in the Dater Planet. * Planning on building the Jetfloat along with 4 Immunity Ships. He also was considered as the main leaders of the entire anti-dater army, as he made multiple plans, as well. He also drove the entire jetfloat to the Peaceful Girl Village, then to the Cultural Island. Description Appearance He appears to be an Arabian male who has black hair, brown eyes and some facial hair. He has a fancy hairstyle and he wears glasses. He wears a tuxedo suit. Personality Most of the time, he acts like a normal announcer. Sometimes, he acts as a leader, and he loves to declare war against daters. Quotes * "Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to announce something." * "I declare war to all daters." * "Go into the huge armory and grab as many weapons, armor and gadgets as possible." * "Larry, Vector and you guys, should attack the daters over there, while you civil engineers should build 4 immunity ships and a giant jetfloat." * "It's a surprise." Trivia * Despite the fact that he dropped out of school early, he had a huge success in his career in general, making school something that doesn't fully determine success. * Sometimes, he acts more than an announcer would, as he also has multiple plans for the wars. * For a test match, he won against Rukang in just one punch, indicating that Breto would be a very competitive opponent if he were to fight against somebody. Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tourney